The present invention relates to a barbecue stove, and more specifically to a rotary roasting food holder for a barbecue stove, which fits left-handed users as well as right-handed users.
FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a barbecue stove according to the prior art. This structure of bar-be-cue stove comprises a housing 1, a spindle 11 at the center of the housing 1, an electric heating element 12 vertically disposed in the housing 1 at one side, a pan 14 mounted on the spindle 11, a ring 13 mounted within the housing 1 at the bottom of the pan 14, a rack 15 supported on the pan 14, a disk 16 mounted on the rack 15, and a plurality of pins 163 inserted through respective holes 162 at the disk 16 into respective holes 153 at the rack 15. The pins 163 each have a ring 164 at one end. The rack 15 comprises an upright top 151 having a plurality of protruding portions 152 near the top. The disk 16 has a center hole 161 through which the upright top 151 of the rack 15 is inserted. This structure of barbecue stove is still not satisfactory in function. Because oil and barbecue sauce tends to drop from food to the pan during roasting, oil and barbecue sauce cannot be evenly absorbed by food. When picking up roasted food, the user's hands tend to be scalded. During roasting, the pins 163 tend to be forced out of the barbecue stove, and the disk 16 tends to be vibrated on the rack 15. Furthermore, the pins 163 are not suitable for a left-handed user, and may be stuck in the housing 1 or electric heating element 12.